


today's another day (to find you)

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Bounty Hunter!au, Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Sexual Tension, just a bit suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: She's the attractive bounty hunter sent to bring him in. Things can never work out between them...or can they? Drinny Muggle!/bounty hunter!AU.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	today's another day (to find you)

"Malfoy, how wonderful of you to show up here." 

Draco nearly dropped his keys. Great. The _redhead_ was here. How she had tracked him all the way to his safe house in The Hamptons, he had no clue. She always did seem to catch up to him eventually, but this time...he thought he'd really shaken her this time. Maybe he should have gone somewhere tropical instead. 

He turned slowly, directing the full force of his glare on her and her alone. "We have to stop meeting like this, Weasley," he drawled, taking in her appearance with the hint of a smirk.

She was wearing tight leather pants and an equally tight black camisole top that made her breasts look divine...but it wasn't as if Draco was paying attention to that. Not at all. 

"Well, when you're a known former mafia member and you skip town, it becomes a problem. _My_ problem," Weasley huffed, leaning against a lamp post. 

Draco enjoyed annoying her—for him, it was the highlight of their antagonistic relationship. He sometimes wondered what the highlight was for her. Perhaps it was just the stacks of money that she was paid every time she dragged him back in front of the court. Perhaps it was something else entirely. It wasn't exactly easy for him to tell what Weasley was thinking. She had mastered the art of the poker face just as well as he had. 

"Be that as it may, I was rather hoping I might spend tonight with a certain...female acquaintance," Draco said smoothly. "So perhaps this could wait until morning?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Why date when you can spend the night with me, watching shitty TV and drinking?"

Draco had to snicker at that. "First of all, Weasley, we're _shagging_ , not going on some cute little date. Second of all, you've never once offered me a drink when I've been in your custody before, and now I am terribly offended." 

Weasley pushed herself off the lamp post and started towards him. Draco was torn between trying to run and watching her stalk her way over. She wasn't wearing heels today, but she still managed to _stalk._ It was impressive, really—though Draco would never admit it out loud. 

"You're one to talk about being offended, Malfoy," she hissed. "You are without a doubt the most offensive person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Oh, dear," was Draco's sardonic reply. "If you find me so offensive, Weasley, then I suggest you quit finding me."

"And miss out on all that sweet, sweet cash? I don't think so," Weasley laughed. 

Draco felt something akin to disappointment settle in his stomach. It turned out that all Weasley cared about was the money. He supposed that made sense, but he still felt as though he had been blindsided, somehow. 

Weasley took advantage of his silence to whip out a pair of handcuffs and slap them on his wrists faster than he could say, "My father will hear about this!"

After a quick deliberation, he said, "Well, if you're only in it for the money, then perhaps I could, ah, entice you with a particularly large payment. How much is the bounty on my head? I'll double it."

Weasley narrowed her eyes at him. "That's bribery, Malfoy."

"I prefer to think of it as a bonus," Draco replied without missing a beat. 

"Right, because that makes it _so_ much better," Weasley countered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't take a _penny_ from the likes of you."

"You've got issues, then," he sneered. "Most people would take the money, you know." 

"Well, I'm not most people," Weasley snapped. 

Draco's patience was wearing thin. He jutted out his chin and said, "I'm not going to prison, Weasley—not again. Not even for you." 

"Bold of you to think that you have a choice when you're at _my_ mercy," Weasley pointed out. "Unless you've somehow acquired lock-picking skills since we last me." 

"I can't say that I have," Draco said, "but I _would_ like to say that I so enjoy these meetings of ours. You're quite the firecracker, Weasley." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Weasley said with a roll of her eyes. The slight curve of her lips suggested that she was flattered, however. Draco latched onto that possibility. 

"Or maybe," he whispered, delighting in her almost imperceptible shiver, "it will get me everywhere that matters." 

"I don't know what you mean," Weasley said, but she sounded far less confident now. 

Draco stepped closer, allowing his gaze to roam over her slender silhouette and provocative outfit. He was making it quite apparent what he was after...he hoped. 

"Tell me," he said, deciding to risk his pride if it meant that he could stay out of jail, "do you wear those sort of clothes for your other skips?"

To his surprise, the redhead grinned—that moment of unsureness gone. "No, only you. I know what you like, Malfoy. I know how to get your attention." 

"Yes, you do," Draco murmured appreciatively. 

Weasley's brown eyes seemed to glitter with amusement. "You know, Malfoy, if you weren't such a vile person, I might actually like you." 

"Why are you so inclined to think that I am a vile person?" Draco wondered aloud. 

Weasley surveyed him thoughtfully, and he stared right back, challenging her to reveal her reasoning. 

"Because I know what you're capable of," she said at last. 

Draco tilted his head. He wasn't capable of as much as his father had hoped he would be, as it turned out. He didn't have the stomach for murder, and he wasn't exactly sympathetic to his father's causes, either. 

"I am the product of my father's, shall we say, business endeavors," he replied. "I was born into his world and I can assure you, I never asked to be a part of it. It was expected of me." 

He wasn't usually so candid about his experience within his father's criminal syndicate, but something inside of him yearned to make the redheaded bounty hunter understand. He wasn't a bad person, he was just brought up in bad circumstances. 

"I've never killed anyone," he said softly. "I tried to once, but...I couldn't go through with it." He didn't add that the man in question had been killed anyway. 

"I see," was all Weasley said in response. She glanced at her watch. "Look, it's getting late. I need to get you back to the hotel for the night. You'll have to miss out on that meeting with your lady friend, I'm afraid." 

"That's alright, it wouldn't have been much fun anyway," Draco sighed. "Not after seeing _you._ " 

Weasley crossed her arms, which only served to accentuate her breasts more than her fitted top already did. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come off it, Weasley," Draco scoffed. "You said it yourself—you wore those clothes just for me. So you must know how much I'm, ah, enjoying the view."

"I'm sure I don't," Weasley said. The faint smile on her face said otherwise, but Draco figured it couldn't hurt to spell it out for her. He was beginning to think that _she_ was enjoying something too—their little cat and mouse game.

"Let's just say, if given the chance, I'd shag you in a heartbeat," Draco said, attempting to sound nonchalant. 

He swallowed hard as Weasley positively _sashayed_ over to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Malfoy."

"I'm not repeating myself," Draco managed. 

"Too bad. I guess I'll never know what you said, then." Weasley was being a tease, and she bloody well knew it—she was enjoying herself entirely too much. 

Draco let out a growl of frustration. "I said I'd shag you if given the chance!" 

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Weasley made a show of looking down at the bulge in his expensive trousers, then grinned. "I suppose I can't say the same for other things, though." 

"No, you can't," Draco smirked. "Impressed, sweetheart?" 

Weasley leaned in suddenly, her lips mere inches from his. "Maybe," she murmured. "Or maybe I'm just waiting to see what you can do." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'll show you what I can do." 

With that, hands still cuffed in front of him, he crashed his lips down onto hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco longed to run his fingers through her hair—he had admittedly wondered what that might feel like _more_ than once—but was unable. He jangled the handcuffs angrily, but Weasley merely pulled away and smiled at him. 

"I won't be taking those off," she informed him gleefully. 

He groaned. 

"But," she added, her voice coy, "I do intend to take off everything else." 

Draco could hardly argue with that. He held out his arms out straight in front of him, his smirk widening. "Alright, woman, take me to that hotel room." 


End file.
